


Un petit sourire

by RowN



Category: Ratz (Cartoon)
Genre: Camembert, Ce n'est pas Rapido qui fait que Razmo va mal, Gen, Rapido l'aide, Razmo se sent mal, bien au contraire, gouda, habillage, mauvais jours
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23135041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowN/pseuds/RowN
Summary: Malheureusement pour Rapido, c'est l'un des mauvais jours de Razmo.
Relationships: Rapido & Razmo
Kudos: 5





	Un petit sourire

**Author's Note:**

> Thème sensible ici, faites attention

Rapido était à peine réveillé qu'il était en pleine forme. Il écarta ses draps vivement, s'assit sur son lit, s'étira en poussant un petit son de satisfaction et sortit de son lit en un bond. Il s'habilla classement, comme il le faisait tout les jours, attacha ses cheveux proprement, se pomponna et posa délicatement son meilleur rouge à lèvres pimpant en se regardant dans le miroir de sa coiffeuse et une fois qu'il fut prêt, il ouvrit la porte en la frappant du pied, prêt à foutre une claque au monde avec sa classe et son assurance. Cette journée ne pouvait être que bonne, il ne laisserait rien empêcher cela.

Il se dirigea dans la cuisine en laissant ses talons claquer sur le sol du logement et se laissa glisser sur la chaise, attendant que Razmo lui apporte son petit-déjeuner quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait pas le moindre bruit. Il était seul.

Il attendit un moment. Un long moment selon lui mais Razmo ne vint pas. Il fronça les sourcils et se leva, se dirigeant vers la chambre du petit rat à pas rapides. Il ouvrit la porte vivement, espérant presque ne pas l'y trouver mais la petite boule sous la couette lui prouva le contraire. Il se dirigea vers le hublot, tira les rideaux et l'ouvrit en grand.

«Allez paresseux, il fait jour, lève-toi.»

Il entendit Razmo grommeler mais il n'entendit pas. Il s'approcha du lit et souleva la couette pour pouvoir regarder son pote et il comprit tout de suite le problème.

 _C'était un de_ ces _jours-là._

Il soupira et retira la couette.

«Allez mon chouchou! Il fait beau aujourd'hui, l'air est frais, le ciel est bleu, le soleil brille, y'a pas de meilleures conditions pour faire des courses et battre nos records! Je sais que je vais t'humilier une fois encore mais si tu sors pas, je pourrai pas m'en vanter correctement!

-Laisse-moi ici, de toute façon le vent est frais, je vais tomber malade.

-Et alors? Même les meilleurs comme moi tombent malades et ta tronche en sera pas pire!

-Oublie-moi.

-Hors de question! Allez, viens là!»

Il attrapa Razmo et le mit debout avant d'aller lui chercher de quoi l'habiller. Le temps qu'il se retourne, le petit rat était déjà sur le lit à se glisser à nouveau sous les draps. Il s'avança à grands pas vers lui et l'attrapa par son caleçon de pyjama.

«Où est-ce que tu crois aller comme ça, chéri? Allez, habille-toi où c'est moi qui te change!

-De toute façon, rien n'a d'importance et tout est pourri, même le fromage.

-Oh là, mon ami, qu'est-ce que tu racontes! Il n'y a rien de plus important que le fromage, particulièrement le gouda! Allez, tu l'as cherché, c'est moi qui t'habille!»

Il détestait avoir à habiller Razmo, pas tant parce qu'il avait l'impression de le servir que parce que ça voulait dire que Razmo était vraiment bas. Ces jours-là venaient toujours sans prévenir et Rapido ne savait jamais comment il fallait réagir alors il essayait de rester le plus calme et cool possible mais les deux s'alliaient très mal. En vérité, il avait toujours peur que Razmo ne remonte jamais mais il ne pouvait pas le lui dire, qui savait comment le plus jeune réagirait en l'apprenant?

Il remonta la fermeture éclair du bleu de travail jusqu'en haut et boutonna correctement le vêtement avant de pousser le petit rat dans la salle de bain et de le débarbouiller puis coiffer ses boucles très emmêlées.

«Eh bien, ça fait longtemps que t'as pas pris soin de tes chères boucles mon petit Raz! Si tu ne fais pas plus attention, ils seront vraiment dans un sale état.

-Comme si ça changerait quoi que ce soit.

-T'as raison, ça changerait pas grand chose à ta gueule mais t'occuper de tes cheveux pourrait leur donner un style et tu pourrais peut-être même te trouver une femme pas trop difficile.»

Pas qu'il avait hâte que ça arrive.

«Il faudrait être un imbécile pour être intéressé par un déchet comme moi.

-Ça c'est sûr!»

Rapido se demandait si Razmo savait combien de fois il l'avait traité d'imbécile parce que ça rendait la situation très gênante à son goût.

Il reposa la casquette sur la touffe rousse et la maintient en place en posant les lunettes.

«Voilà! Tu as enfin ta sale tête de d'habitude, il manque plus qu'un petit sourire comme tu les fais si bien et ce sera bon!

-J'ai pas envie de sourire.

-Oh, t'es pas drôle! Viens! On va manger!

-J'ai pas faim.

-Mais si, t'as faim! Allez!»

Il souleva Razmo et l'entraîna jusqu'à la cale, sans oser prendre la rat-board, de peur que ce bouffon s'en laisse tomber au premier virage. Quand ils furent arrivés, il laissa Razmo tomber par terre et alla lui chercher son camembert préféré. Il le colla au museau du plus petit, attendant qu'il le prenne enfin.

«Allez mon pote, j'ai choisi le camembert que t'aime le plus, y'a rien de mieux pour un idiot comme toi pour commencer la journée, hein?

-Pourquoi gâcher un camembert, j'en vaux pas la peine.

-Allez, tais-toi et mange.»

Il profita du fait que Razmo allait encore dire une phrase déprimante pour lui enfoncer le camembert dans la gueule, l'obligeant à manger. Il retint un soupir de soulagement et sans se défaire de son sourire, il alla se chercher un gouda. Ce n'était pas le mieux pour le petit-déjeuner mais il ne refuserait jamais un bon fromage, peu importe l'heure.

Il jeta un coup d’œil vers Razmo. Le petit rat mâchait très lentement et grignotait tout juste, ce n'était pas rassurant du tout. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose pour le remotiver car il n'allait pas tenir très longtemps. Est-ce qu'il devrait faire semblant d'être en danger? Il savait à quel point Razmo aimait aider les autres.

Il s'approcha de lui en réfléchissant à un plan qui ne serait pas trop risqué quand Razmo laissa retomber son camembert. Bon, il allait d'abord devoir le faire continuer de manger. Il se pencha pour ramasser la nourriture.

«Pourquoi tu t'occupes autant de moi? J'en vaux pas la peine. Tu devrais-»

Il le prit dans ses bras et le serra de toutes ses forces, ce qui fit se taire le petit rat, surpris.

«Bordel, ferme-là.

-Je suis-

-Ferme-là! Putain vraiment ferme-là. Si je m'occupais pas de toi, personne le ferait et je finirai par être dans la merde. Me fais pas chier et va mieux, compris? J'ai pas que ça à foutre de passer mon temps à t'aider.»

Pendant un moment, Razmo ne réagit pas du tout et Rapido savait que c'était dû à la fois à son état et à la fois à ce qu'il venait de dire puis il sentit deux petites mains tirer sur sa veste alors que le petit rat le serrait à son tour dans ses bras.

«J't'aime bien mais t'es vraiment nul comme pote.

-J't'ai dit de te la fermer. Et t'es un merdeux, tu me mérites pas.

-Je sais.

-Ferme-là, je t'interdis d'être d'accord avec moi.

-Merci d'avoir admis que tu avais besoin de moi.

-J'ai rien admis. Dépêche-toi d'aller mieux.

-D'accord.»

 _Putain_ , Rapido avait pas hâte que Razmo replonge un de ces quatre, c'était vraiment de pire en pire, il le préférait encore quand il jouait au petit con et lui manquait de respect, au moins il allait bien.


End file.
